Complications
by Hitsugaya-taicho-sama
Summary: Aizen trouve que tout lui réussit trop facilement et que ses plans machiavéliques ne sont pas assez compliqués à son goût. Où est donc l'intérêt de berner tout le monde si tout est trop simple? Suite du résumé à l'intérieur


Hm... Alors, heu... Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous (et à toutes) ^^

Après des semaines d'hésitation (et de flemmardise me caractérisant), j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, remonté mes manches, chassé ma flemme à coups de pieds là où je pense et décidé de poster ce minuscule one-shot sans prétention, écrit un jour ou je m'ennuyais, à l'étude.

**Il est préférable d'avoir lu le tome 20 de bleach (ou d'avoir regardé les épisodes correspondants) pour comprendre l'histoire.**

Titre:Complications

Rating: K+

Couple: Aizen/Byakuya

Résumé: Aizen trouve que tout lui réussit trop facilement et que ses plans machiavéliques ne sont pas assez compliqués à son goût. Où est donc l'intérêt de berner tout le monde si tout est trop simple? Il s'ennuie... Après un heureux concours de circonstances le faisant se rapprocher de Byakuya Kuchiki, il décide de laisser la relation suivre son cours, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Mais le jeu est dangereux et Sosuke pourrait peut être bien se laisser surprendre...

Bien sûr, je me dois de préciser que Bleach ne m'appartiens pas, et heureusement d'ailleurs...

Et enfin, merci de me lire ^^

* * *

Aizen sortit des appartements de Byakuya Kuchiki, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il regagna ses quartiers rapidement, n'ayant même pas à se soucier de se faire discret : Kyouka Suigetsu faisait le travail sa place. C'était vraiment trop facile…

D'ailleurs, au fil du temps, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris s'était révélé trop simple. Il avait à chaque fois gagné haut la main, et avait contourné les petits imprévus avec une facilité déconcertante. Ca en devenait presque ennuyeux. Et cette fois ci encore, même en essayant de se compliquer la tâche en entamant une relation risquée avec le chef du clan Kuchiki, aucune complication à l'horizon. La routine…

Il avait commencé à sortir avec le noble quelques mois auparavant. Les deux capitaines avaient du remplir une mission ensemble et c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Le brun, en bon stratège, s'était inquiété de ce rapprochement. Et si des liens plus ou moins étroits avec une personne extérieure à son plan faisaient tout basculer ? Après quelques jours de réflexion, il décida de prendre cette situation comme un défi. Histoire de pimenter un peu la partie.

Et dire que Byakuya semblait l'aimer sincèrement… Un petit ricanement méprisant résonna dans les rues vides du Seireitei. Encore une personne qu'il manipulait sans que celle-ci ait l'ombre d'un soupçon. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude.

* * *

Aizen se rapprocha de Byakuya, forme indistincte dans la pénombre de la chambre.

- Bya-kun… chuchota-t-il.

- Hm…

- Personne n'est au courant de notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et personne ne semble avoir de soupçons. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? interrogea le noble

- Non, c'est juste que…Aizen hésita. Ce serait désastreux si quelqu'un savait. Tu perdrais ta place à la tête du clan Kuchiki. Et moi… probablement l'honneur d'être capitaine. Personne ne doit l'apprendre.

- Oui, tu as raison…

- Alors promets-moi… de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien entre nous lorsque nous sommes en public. Quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je te le promets, dit le brun dans un souffle.

* * *

Peu à peu, Aizen commença à apprécier la compagnie du noble. Celui-ci était devenu plus qu'un simple jouet pour lui. Il se félicita intérieurement pour l'excellent choix qu'il avait fait. Non seulement sa relation avec Byakuya lui pimentait l'existence, mais il s'amusait beaucoup. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, même lorsque Gin avait été son amant ce qui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il pensait de plus en plus à ce jour fatidique, ce jour où il devrait simuler sa propre mort pour pouvoir veiller au bon déroulement de son plan, en toute discrétion. Il songeait à l'ennui qu'il allait subir. Kuchiki allait lui manquer. Gin ne l'amusait plus, et Tousen encore moins. Plus que trois jours. Retarder l'échéance était impossible à ce stade-ci du plan. Trois jours… Aizen activa son zanpakutô, se rua dehors et, courant presque, se dirigea vers le manoir Kuchiki. Trois jours. Il devait en profiter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Le chef du clan Kuchiki n'arrivait pas à le croire. Sôsuke, mort. Comme ça, d'un coup. Il l'avait encore vu la veille. Quand Aizen lui avait dit au revoir, Byakuya avait eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent enfin, il avait l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée.

_-On se revoit ce soir ? Souffla-t-il._

_- Désolé, je suis occupé ce soir, Bya-chan._

_- Alors, demain ?_

_- Oui. A l'endroit habituel._

_Aizen lui sourit puis tourna le dos. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'une vague silhouette dans la brume matinale. Le noble le regarda s'éloigner, puis disparaître._

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le sourire d'Aizen lui avait semblé triste, comme si il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver le lendemain. Non, il se faisait des idées. Il était encore sous le choc, voila tout.

Mais comment faire pour rester impassible, pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, alors que le mot « mort » clignotait dans sa tête, alors qu'une voix lui hurlait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais ? Même si ça lui paraissait insurmontable, il se promit de garder tout ça pour lui, comme il l'avait promis à Sôsuke quelques mois plus tôt. Une promesse était une promesse.

Il prétexta un mal de crâne, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux et alla se coucher.

Son amant ne reviendra pas. Il se sentit terriblement seul. La voix continuait d'hurler dans son cerveau. Elle ne se tut que lorsqu'il sombra enfin dans le sommeil. Il le savait, elle reprendrait dès son réveil. D'abord Rukia, et maintenant Sôsuke. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

* * *

- Tout s'est merveilleusement bien déroulé, Aizen taicho, annonça Gin en souriant. Tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau.

- Tu avais une raison d'en douter, Gin ? demanda le brun d'un ton doucereux.

- Oh non, pas du tout, taicho. Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'élargit.

- Je vois très bien quand tu mens… Explique-toi.

- Et bien… Tu ne m'avais pas l'air très enthousiaste ces derniers jours. Ca ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je ne pense pas que cette relation avec Kuchiki était une bonne idée, finalement. Tu avais l'air si peiné de le quitter, j'ai même cru que tu allais tout annuler. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Aizen sut très bien déceler le ton ironique dans la dernière phrase de son ex-lieutenant.

- Oh, j'ai juste eu peur de m'ennuyer… On a toujours du mal à renoncer à une bonne distraction, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Il est devenu plus qu'une distraction pour toi… Je ne te suffis plus ?

- Ne commence pas à être jaloux, Gin ! Je t'ai dit que notre relation n'était pas amoureuse, mais sexuelle. Il me semble avoir été très clair sur ce point. Et tu étais d'accord, je me trompe ?

Ichimaru fit la moue.

-Oui, j'étais d'accord. J'aurais mieux fait de dire non… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Aizen eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-Par contre, tu n'as pas tort, le point de vue que j'avais de Byakuya Kuchiki a évolué. De simple distraction il est passé de distraction dont je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me passer. Mais je vais m'y habituer. C'est comme les fuseaux horaires ou une chemise neuve.

- C'est vrai que tu as mis plus de temps à t'habituer à ton nouvel haori qu'à ma disparition de ta vie sexuelle. Lança Gin, acerbe.

- Tu me fatigues avec tes piques. Si tu voulais vraiment me garder pour toi tout seul, il fallait le dire avant que je sorte avec Byaku.

- Ooh, c'est Byaku, maintenant ? Si tu veux mon avis, Sôsuke…

- Non, épargne moi-ça. Tu en as déjà trop dit.

-Si tu veux mon avis, continua l'albinos, tu n'es pas près de t'y habituer. Tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Voilà une chose que tu n'avais pas prévue, hein ? Tu ne pourras plus te plaindre que tout est trop simple, désormais. Je te laisse réfléchir à la suite de ton plan. Si tu veux toujours devenir roi, bien sûr.

- Gin, pourquoi dis-tu que… ? cria Aizen. Mais le shinigami était déjà parti.

* * *

Gin avait raison. Merde. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Sôsuke n'avait pas prévu ça. Merde, merde, merde ! Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur les dalles froides. Il devait réfléchir. C'était trop tard, maintenant, il avait déjà simulé sa propre mort. Impossible de revenir en arrière, de réapparaitre du jour au lendemain en prétextant une bonne farce ou une mission. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout des son plan, en espérant que le noble ne serait pas blessé physiquement la manœuvre.

« Blessé psychologiquement, il le sera en comprenant ce que je suis vraiment » pensa-t-il. En s'éloignant de lui, Aizen espérait oublier cet amour qui était né en lui, sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne supporterait pas de tout faire rater avec une stupide amourette. Le plan avant tout, c'était ça le plus important. C'est Ichimaru qui allait être content.

* * *

- Tue-la, Gin.

Aizen y était presque. Il avait le Hougyokou, encore quelques formalités et il pourrait s'envoler vers le nouveau monde. Son nouveau monde.

- Quand faut y aller…

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'avança, shinzô dégainé, prêt à frapper.

Lorsqu'Aizen baissa son regard, ce n'était plus Rukia, mais son frère qui se tenait à ses pieds, Shinzô planté dans la poitrine.

_Byakuya…_

Et dire que jusqu' au dernier instant, il avait cru que le noble s'en sortirait à bon compte, l'exaltation de sa trahison lui avait même fait oublier le brun pour quelques heures. Il le lâcha, puis lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. La panique embrumait peu à peu son esprit. Que devait-il faire ? Autant utiliser les grands moyens. En le tuant, il n'aurait plus jamais à s'en faire pour lui.

Il composa sur son visage le masque affable qu'il avait revêtu pendant toutes ces années, pour cacher son trouble et sa tristesse.

Il porta la main au manche de son zanpakutôh et…

- Pas un geste ! Bouge un cil et…

- Je te tranche la gorge sur le champ !

Yoruichi, Soi-fong. Encore quelques minutes, et il l'aurait tué. Il aurait été délivré de tous ses tourments. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça ?

Ces shinigamis étaient vraiment des imbéciles. Ils croyaient peut être avoir réussi à l'arrêter ? Dans quelques instants… il allait pouvoir partir. Et tout oublier.

Il s'élevait dans les airs. Bien qu'elle soit étrange, il aimait cette sensation. Être au dessus de tout le monde.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il chercha son ex-amant dans la foule de shinigamis rassemblés à ses pieds. Enfin, il croisa son regard.

_Adieu, Byaku. J'espère t'oublier. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre…_

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais et si oui et bien... je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ^^

Vos avis et critiques sont les bienvenus.


End file.
